


Blind dates can go right

by IwishIwasawalrus



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishIwasawalrus/pseuds/IwishIwasawalrus
Summary: Kyle sets Alex up on a blind date





	Blind dates can go right

Alex was trying to keep himself calm and not show how nervous he was he couldn't believe he let Kyle talk him into this. He had visited Kyle at his campus and somehow after being begged and asked a million and three times he agreed to let Kyle set him up on a blind date with another med student. Kyle patted him on the shoulder from where he was sitting next to him at the table they got at the bar.

"Relax man. Guerin is a great guy. And he's brilliant he's totally your type." Alex tried to smile but couldn't manage it. He hadn't gone much dates but the ones he did go on usually ended poorly which is why he demanded Kyle stay with him until he actually met the man this time.

"Hey, Kyle!" They both looked over where they heard someone shout Kyle's name and Alex's jaw dropped. The man that called out was straight out of every sexy cowboy fantasy Alex ever had. From the boots, to the tight jeans hugging all the right places, and the belt buckle that should be ridiculous but Alex liked how it demanded your attention, he had on a button up shirt with half the buttons undone, and his eyes that were such a beautiful honey whiskey shade and his curls covered by a black cowboy hat but Alex could still see some poking out under it. 

Alex heard someone clear their throat loudly and shook himself out of his thoughts to see Kyle and this God like man both smirking at him. He felt his face heat up as he realized he hadn't even noticed he was staring. The man held his hand out to Alex.

"Michael Guerin." Alex shook his hand. "Alex Manes." Michael's smirk grew as he looked to Kyle. "Well you told me to dress to impress. I guess it worked." Kyle laughed and stood to leave giving Michael his seat then looked back to Alex. "I think you guys should be good on your own from here. I'll call you tomorrow Alex." 

Michael placed his hat on the table and leaned back in his chair looking Alex up and down. Alex had worn all black and it was the tightest pants and shirt he had he also intentionally made his hair a bit messy, not the fanciest he could look but unless he was mistaking the look of desire in Michael's eyes he looked good enough.

"So Kyle tells me you're in the Air Force?" "I was. I got an honorable discharge. Now I just help out at home when my friends need an extra pair of hands at their job. Mostly I work on my music. I'd like to do more with that someday." Michael looked impressed by that and had a soft smile on his face.

"That's amazing Alex, really. It's good you're working towards something you enjoy." Michael took a long sip of his drink and Alex grinned proudly at what he said. "Thank you, it's hard work I've got a while before I can really do anything with it but I'll get there." Michael nodded enthusiastically and Alex liked how it made his curls bounce. "So have you always wanted to be a doctor?" 

Michael looked thoughtfully at Alex a while then nodded slowly. "Specifically a surgeon yeah. I like to work with my hands and I want to be able to help people... My mom passed away when I was a kid. Brain tumor. I ended up in a few foster homes after that and I knew I'd want to study medicine and everything and as I got older the idea of being a surgeon just kind of called to me I guess." 

"I'm sorry about your mom." Alex had almost whispered it but Michael still heard and waved his hand out. "Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. Besides, I know she's be proud of what I'm doing now and I didn't spiral down or something." Alex leaned in closer to Michael without even realizing he was doing it. He felt so at ease with this man even though they'd just met and he had learned something personal about Michael which made him want to share things too.

"I lost my right leg. That's why I got discharged, I don't usually tell people about it." Michael glaced briefly at Alex's legs before looking in his eyes and Alex saw no pity or judgement of any kind, he didn't even see sadness like he was used to just warmth and affection. Michael stood and held a hand out to Alex. "Dance with me?" Alex stared at him looking for any signs he might be joking but he didn't find any. " I can't." Alex motioned to his leg and Michael helped him stand.

"I've got you. I won't let you fall. And if you do I'll fall with you. Okay?" Alex glanced around nervously but nodded anyways and allowed Michael to pull him close as they danced. He did stumble but just once and Michael had him like he promised. Alex wasn't sure who leaned in first but the next thing Alex knew his lips were on Michael's. It wasn't a long kiss but they were both needing to catch their breath afterwords. "Wow." Michael chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. "I definitely agree." Michael moved in for another kiss and Alex made a mental note to figure out a way to thank Kyle for this because just saying thank you didn't feel like it was enough.


End file.
